Fate Of Carmine Campaign
The Fate of Carmine '''campaign (also known as '''Save Carmine '''or '''Carmine Must Die) was a fundraising campaign started by Epic Games and Microsoft that allowed players to determine the fate of Clayton Carmine at the end of Gears of War 3. The campaign's proceeds went towards Child's Play Charity. Background In the original Gears of War, Anthony Carmine met his gruesome demise after being shot through the head by a Locust sniper at the House of Sovereigns. In Gears of War 2, Benjamin Carmine met his fate after being eaten alive by Nemacytes and dragged over acidic spikes inside the Riftworm. At the end of Gears of War 3, Clayton Carmine arrives at Pinnacle Tower aboard a King Raven in order to assist Delta in defeating Queen Myrrah. However, his Raven is shot down by the latter's Tempest. Campaign Description The fate of Carmine lies in your hands! For the first time in franchise history, Epic Games and Microsoft are giving fans the chance to decide the fate of a character in Gears of War 3. By purchasing avatar gear on Xbox LIVE Marketplace, fans and gaming communities around the globe will decide the destiny of the newest Carmine brother set to appear in Gears of War 3, with all the proceeds going to the Child’s Play Charity. The Xbox community will choose whether Carmine lives or dies by purchasing special Gears of War 3 avatar gear on Xbox LIVE Marketplace. Starting July 29, two new avatar t-shirts will be available on the Avatar Marketplace on Xbox LIVE—one shirt reads “Save Carmine,” and the other reads “Carmine Must Die.” By purchasing the “Save Carmine” shirt, you’re casting your vote to let Carmine live in Gears of War 3. Conversely, purchasing the “Carmine Must Die” shirt means you want to see Clayton follow the fate of his brothers. Fans attending Comic-Con International in San Diego this week will also be able to cast their votes early by purchasing real-life limited edition “Save Carmine” or “Carmine Must Die” t-shirts at the NECA booth (#3145) for $20.00. Verdict On September 2nd, 2010, the fundraiser ended. The projected winner being Save Carmine. Canon Ending The game was later updated with an extended ending. This ending depicts a COG soldier laying on the beach. Clayton's helmet can be seen floating in water, just as the latter retrieves it and puts it back on; revealing him to be alive. He then walks over to help the downed COG soldier up, before waving his hands to signal a nearby Raven. Alternate Ending Carmine's alternate fate is rather satirical. He can be seen laying in a bathtub, listening to Cole Train's rap. He sees a plate of bacon sitting on a table next to the radio. But, as he reaches out to grab it, the radio falls in the bathtub; electrocuting and killing him. The cutscene ends with a shot of Clayton laying dead in the tub. Links *Event webpage (via. Wayback Machine) *Campaign advertisement *Alternate ending Category:Real World articles Category:Gears of War 3